Bottle and a Gun
by CallMeBree
Summary: What happens when two residents of an apartment complex run into each other in the pool and are instantly intrested? It would be simple of one of them wasn't a Mafia Boss and the other wasn't a hermit hacker... Warning: lemons, yaoi, language. MelloxMatt this will be a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Well hello there fellow Matt and Mello fans. This is AU except Mello is still a sexy mafia boss and Matty is still a hacker. Enjoy (:  
Also, that username I use is my username for Pottermore. If you were wondering.

Warning: This story includes scantily clad men and women, yaoi which is two men having thoroughly detailed sex (in the final chapter), a brief lesbian kissing scene, and filthy language. Proceed at your own will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and I do not own the Mafia, and I do not own batman.

Matt's POV

It was fucking hot. Too fucking hot. This shitty apartment complex had a pool but I knew he'd be out there.  
It was also suppose to have AC, but that went to hell. I sighed and paused my game, peeling off my sweaty shirt before lighting up. I lived in LA with the pleasure of sharing a complex with a major Mafia Boss. I didn't mind so much that he was in the Mafia, it kept the cops away from here which helped with my hacking. The man was even somewhat tolerable other than his bitchy mood swings that I could hear even though he lived 5 rooms down the hall from me, but none of that mattered much to me. Hell, I can't even say we've talked more than in passing. I had no right to be depriving myself of sweet chlorine filled coolness on his behalf. But...  
I knew he'd be out there, laying in the sun with a bottle and a gun... Shirtless with those leather pants and combat boots.  
Drooling over him was not in the best interests for anyone, especially me. I put out my cigarette absently.  
My self destructive nature won out and I found my pale ass in black swimming trunks heading to the pool with a towel in hand.  
The pool was actually really nice despite how shitty the complex was. He was lounging on a pool chair getting his nails done black and sure enough he was wearing those super low cut leather pants with a gaudy belt buckle that my fingers were just itching to unbuckle.  
I slipped into the pool and could almost hear the hiss of my hot skin against the ice cold water.  
I glanced over at him again, sunglasses hiding his eyes and a rosary laying on his glorious chest. He wasn't ripped and his svelte body was exactly my type. Blonde hair hung down in layers around his face while a thin, toned arm was being held at the wrist by his nail girl. His chest and stomach glistened slightly with a sheen of sweat, not surprising due to his leather attire in the blazing heat. If he could stand that, I wonder what else he could handle...  
I caught myself staring and turned away kind of quickly. Too late.  
"Hey, ginger! What the fuck are you looking at?" A snappy, tenor voice yelled at me.  
"Uh.. A douche getting his nails done." Oh shit, Matt. Why the hell would you say that? It would have been better to actually admit you were daydreaming about his sexual stamina than insult him. Hurry, think straight thoughts! Boobs! Pussy! Wait, he can't read my mind... Mental facepalm Matt, you're a fucking genius.  
He chuckled and came to the side of the pool, waving off the woman painting his nails.  
"I like you. My name is Mello. My associates are having a party tonight for some dipshit's birthday, you should come. Bring a date." He sauntered off, swaying his hips.  
I swear he did that on purpose, what an ass.  
"Here's the location and time." A tiny girl hardly wearing a bathing suit at all handed me a slip of paper before scampering back to Mello's side to continue his manicure.  
"Don't lose that." He called to me.  
"I'll try to be there." I muttered and decided to go back inside before I was caught staring again and the sun decided to mark my flesh with it's unholy redness and freckles.  
When I was out of the evil sun's range and safely back in my apartment I read the slip simultaneously preparing for a quick shower. Kratos knows what shit was in that pool.  
It was at eleven, a few blocks down.  
I had nine hours to decide if I wanted to go to a party crawling with the mafia and find a date willing to accompany me.  
Why didn't I just stay inside? Indoors is a safe place where Mafia Boss's don't invite me to crazy parties where I'll most likely end up hitting on said Mafia Boss in a drunk stupor.

Fuck today.  
I'm probably going to wake up with a baby I don't know, or on a roof somewhere, or with a big cat in my bathroom, or married to a stripper, or... or some shit tomorrow.  
Better rest up now.

_

I woke up to my batman signal clock going off to the old as fuck Batman theme song. I cursed, blindly hit the snooze, instinctively grabbed my pack of Camel Crushes and lit up without giving it much thought.  
I glanced at the time, I was one fucking hour late. Oh well, only nerds show up on time. But then again I had never been to a mafia party. I shook my head, banishing the chopped up thoughts from my mind.  
I quickly slipped into my tightest jeans whilst dialing a number from my phone.  
"Hello?" I spoke when the ringing stopped.  
"Hey Matt, what's up?" Max, my best lesbian friend answered.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party tonight. I promise there will be half naked girls there." I grinned. Max was such a slut, I doubt she'd say no.  
"What is this I hear? The great recluse is coming out of WoW to join the real world?" She snickered.  
"Shut up, do you want to come or not?" I snapped back.  
"So what's his name?"  
"Hm?"  
"The guy who's finally getting you out of the house." Curse her female intuition.  
"Mello. But if I'm calling you to accompany me, does it sound like he plays for my team?" I sighed.  
"No, but you don't have to worry about me getting home tonight Matty. So, live a little." Translation: I'm going home with someone else so you better not cock block me.  
"... That's a yes? Because I'm already an hour late."  
"Matt, you're hopeless. I'll be over in thirty minutes tops." The phone clicked on the other end and my mind went back to trying to slip into skinny jeans with a lit cigarette in one hand. I gracefully put on a striped shirt and adjusted my goggles in my hair.  
I flipped out my 3DS and began pwning some koopa ass.  
"Matt," Max called at the door, banging on it rather unlady like.  
"Calm yo tits!" I called back before saving and getting up to answer the door.  
"M'lady." I was soon attacked with a glomp by a girl only a few inches shorter than myself, it was super effective.  
"Ready to party?" The thin blonde smiled at me. She was average build, but a little thin. Her hair was cropped short and kind of reminded me of a certain Nobody Keyblade bearer we all know and love. Black glitter covered her eyelids to match her black complete lace top cropped just above her belly button that really left nothing to the imagination, and black tattered skinnies with black and red Vans on that made her feet look small, but also made her ankles look tiny with how big the shoes were.  
"Sluttin' it up tonight are we?" I smirked and pushed her away.  
"Fuck you." Max glared and hurriedly ran down to my Chevy. Which she absolutely adored. With her whole heart. One of the many reasons this girl was my only friend in real life, because no matter how hard I tried, I could never love DragonStar9977 the way I loved my one real life friend.  
"Hello, sweet girl. Did you miss me, Coraline?" Max smiled.  
I honestly didn't even need the address to find which building it was, the music was so loud I could hear it down the street. I did however, keep the slip of paper on me in case it was invite only.  
We got up to the door, Max clinging to my arm. She wasn't really use to the bad side of town and wouldn't get comfortable until she was in her natural environment... Partying.  
"Invite please?" I handed the slip to the overly cliche huge black bouncer at the entrance.  
He nodded both of us in and as I stepped over the threshold I breathed in deeply the scent of second hand smoke, sweaty strippers, and booze.  
"Stay with me until I see him so I won't look like a loser!" I leaned down and shouted into Max's ear.  
"Alright!" She shouted back over the pounding bass. "Do you think this fucking music is loud enough? I feel like I'm trapped inside a vibrator!" I laughed at her snarky comment.  
"That's him!" I shouted, pointing to the man grinding in the crowd.  
No shirt, tight ass pants and combat books. A beautiful rosary hung around his neck, dipping towards his navel. Black, I assumed leather, gloves covered his hands. Why am I not surprised? I saw his eyes glance this way.  
"Damn! If I was straight!" Max laughed as she caught sight of Mello in all his sexy writhing glory.  
Before I could make a move toward him Max caught my wrists.  
"Make him want you, darling." Max stood on her toes to say this, cupping my face endearingly, as if she was already putting on the show. "Trust me, if he's gay... You'll get him tonight, you're the hottest guy here. You just need to reel him in with some taunting." Max had an evil grin on her face as she slowly started to grind against me, bringing my hands to her hips.  
Before long my shirt was off and I was actually getting the hang of grinding. I saw him starting to stride over, and Max quickly left my side for drinks. Could I ask for a better wingman?  
"Hot date." Mello suddenly purred before taking a sip of what looked like water. Probably vodka.  
"I've had better." I shrugged. It's true, all the guys I have been with were better than Max. Mainly because they had dicks.  
"It looks like you've been replaced, red." Mello pointed to where Max was passionately kissing a short brunette girl. That didn't take long. I would text her later to make sure she got home okay, it was our system. After all, we the only people in that knew each other existed, literally.  
"Your name's Matt right?" I nodded curtly. "Come with me, this shit is lame. We'll have more fun." The blond smirked and I couldn't help but process that sentence as suggestive.  
As we weaved through the crowd, I wished my mouth would work. To be honest I had, many times, dreamed of scenarios such as this but I was always much more suave in my dreams.  
"Where's your date?" I managed to say.  
"I've always found these parties lacking in excitement and good company." No one here's your type? Then why are you holding my hand so tight with those leather gloves?  
I couldn't help but smile as we found ourselves outside in the parking lot.  
"I don't feel up to partying tonight," Mello sighed. "Which one is yours?"  
"The cherry red 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS." I immediately said, pride swelling in my heart as I saw those cold blue eyes widen in admiration.  
"Fuck. That's a sweet car." His voice was like chocolate and whiskey, I watched his hips sway and his muscles contract as he lifted himself onto the hood to lay against the windshield.  
Holyfuckthere'sasexyasfuckmanonthehoodofmy carshirtless.  
He chuckled and looked at me.  
"Are you going to stare or join me, red?"  
"I guess I'll join you if I have to." I shrugged and instead of going around to the other side to climb up, I climbed over his form, brushing against him on my way over before relaxing a little too close to him for casual conversation. I could feel heat radiating off his body, most likely from it being midsummer in L.A. while clad in leather. I let my eyes wander as it seemed his deep blue eyes were closed, enjoying the rare night breeze.  
The moonlight made his sunkissed skin beautiful, my fingers yearning to touch him. But he seemed completely untouchable, the energy about him seemed so superior and closed off, I felt like a child at a museum. I was definitely in awe of his perfectly sculpted body, but it felt like there was a glass there. Like a glass would always be there, keeping him from my prying finger tips. He seemed at ease, yet I felt an undeniable sadness emitting from him. Of course. That's just me, falling already for the deeply misunderstood Mafia Boss in hopes of healing his sadness. Matt, you hopeless, romantic fool. He'll probably fuck you and leave.  
Right now though, I couldn't care less. So I went for him.  
"So... You wanna go back to my place? I have coffee."  
Sent on the Sprint® Now Network from my BlackBerry®

Delete Reply**Reply** ForwardSpam_Move_Print _Actions_ _NextPrevious_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello again. God it's been forever. I'm so sorry… Moving and dealing and all this and that has been too much. I've also been suffering from MAJOR writer's block, but here you go… A chapter written in the worst writers block I've ever encountered. Please tell me if you like the yaoi scene. I feel like my writing skills have gone to the dogs.

WARNING: GAY SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN IN THIS CHAPTER WARNING! And some pretty creatively colorful language.

Replies:

Carottal again: I know right? In my other ff I think I made Matt too cool. I think I made him too socially adept. In this one, he has no fucking clue what's going on or how to act at all ever. Social anxiety suits him well. I love tormenting him.

Bottle and a Gun: Chapter 2

Matt's POV

"I may not have coffee…" I said, my head buried in one of the cabinets desperately searching for coffee. When was the last time I had bought coffee? "I have energy drinks?"

"That's fine," Mello smiled while inspecting the apartment. I could feel the judgment radiating from him as he analyzed my entertainment system and wall to wall bookshelves filled with video games, movies, manuals, and gaming handbooks.

"Tell me two things about you nobody knows," Mello said after a few minutes of comfortable Monster sipping. Was this an interview? What was supposed to happen now? In the movies they just start kissing as soon as the door opens…

"I guess the first would be I can do things with computers and systems that make the Matrix look like Dora the Explorer… The second is that I'm really just a sarcastic little fuck 300% of the time. I don't give any effort to anything except failing at relationships." I laughed, the lateness of the hour getting to my brain. At this time usually he was on his fifth energy drink and MMORPGing with a kid in Japan or doing some nifty random crack photo shopping for Tumblr. Either way at this time, my brain goes in no-filter all crazy mode of honesty. Or maybe it was just Mello being there. Or maybe I should just stop talking forever.

Mello just laughed a good hearty laugh. I looked at him quizzically.

"I'm just not at all used to people being honest." Clear blue eyes looked at me, right through me. I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears and I hoped to God my face wasn't red as fuck.

"Your turn." I said, gesturing to the sofa.

"Well…" He started like some teenage girl about to gossip, resting against the arm of the couch with his legs crossed under him. Yeah. Skin tight leather while sitting criss-cross is going to make me focus on what you're saying instead of staring at your crotch Mello. Smart move. The glimmer of mischief in his eyes told me that was exactly the game he wanted to play. "The first would definitely be that I am gay. The second would be that I'm terribly infatuated with cats."

"No one knows you're gay?" I said, eyeing him. "Is your entire force made of blind idiots?"

Mello's smirk disappeared and he grumpily sipped his drink, "your turn."

I got closer to him, leaning just to be inside that untouchable force. That force that screamed at me 'he's out of your league', 'when was the last time you've even dreamed about having sex with a guy like this', 'you're going to get shot down so hard.' For a moment, I could have sworn he leaned in as well.

Then my phone rang.

"Erm… Hold on a moment," I said. Mello's predatory eyes never left me as I answered and excused myself off the couch and into my bedroom.

"The fucking god damn fuck what do you want, you cunt_fuck_?" I angry whispered into the phone.

"Geez, don't have a hemorrhage. If you're being forced to stay against your will or have been kidnapped or something along those lines please tell me." Of course it was fucking Max being a little fucking shit.

"Sure, the Gameboy just needs to be charged." It was stupid and lame, but it was our code to tell each other that we were safe when we first met on the run as teens. In case anyone was listening. I had never had to use it before in such an adult scenario. It was always me checking up on her in the middle of the night after she had run off with some girl.

"Now you know how it feels, dipshit." Max laughed and hung up. That bitch. I'll shave her head to make her look like Evey Hammond next time she falls asleep during a Halo-a-thon.

"I'm sorry, your what needs to be charged?" Mello was right behind me.

"Umm, nothing. Wrong number," I said seductively. So sultry. Awkward nerd standing in a wasteland of bent up cigarettes and energy drink cans talking about old as Thor handhelds with a dozen or so wires snaked around Mello's heavy combat boots.

"You know, If we can't find anything else to do… I can always make like Moffat and throw you off a building." Mello snickered as I stood, firmly planted in awe.

"W-what did you just say?"

"What? I'm not allowed to watch BBC now?" All at once the impenetrable line that seemed so damn important five minutes ago seemed very reachable. I walked briskly, heart pulsing in my ears, so loudly that I couldn't hear the soft gasp that left his lips as I kissed him, but I sure as hell felt it.

"Finally," Mello breathed, gripping my belt loops for dear life, his hands anchoring my body to his. In a furry of movement, I hit my mess but comfortable as fuck bed. My mind processing, needing, craving a million things at once. I tore at his lower lip with my teeth. Groping and tugging, warm hands violated my red hair.

Then there was Mello, blond hair hanging in his perfect face, framing pure blue eyes that hadn't seen innocence in years. A pronounced collar bone, screaming at me to lavish anything but gentleness onto it. His lithe, svelte body pinning me down in a feverishly heady need. I felt my body, every nerve lit on fire by the man on me, rock upwards against him. The need for any part of him to touch my throbbing dick consumed any form of thought I might have still been capable of.

Hot breath washed over my neck, pausing to nip the gooseflesh that had risen there.

Mello's POV

I could see his vein, pulsing so readily at his neck. How long had I waited for the boy next door to invite me in? After all, blunt rudenesss wouldn't work on him, and I had gotten exactly what I wanted. How badly I want this… Matt, exactly like this, pinned beneath me panting my name. Green eyes memorizing every line of my body they could see, flickering at my crotch just to check to see if I was nearly as aroused as he was. I ripped at his pants, bringing them down to his knees where he kicked them off.

"Your turn," he said with a grin. Peeling off my leather pants with such ease, a grin of triumph plastered to his face.

Matt's POV

My eyebrows rose slightly as one thought ran in neon letters across my mind… Commando. Suddenly that didn't matter as Mello's tongue slid across mine. His hands finding every spot on my body that made shivers of pleasure radiate down my spine and pool in my stomach. In a haze I broke the kiss, heaving I hot air. I pushed him back off of me, his back hitting my mattress with a light thump.

That was a sight.

Mello askew on my bed with flushed cheeks, both hands splayed aside and legs spread.

Before he could protest, as an angry flare lit up inside cobalt eyes, I got exactly what I wanted. My lips parted slightly, my head between his slim thighs. Nipping and licking at the sensitive inner thigh, I felt urgent tugs at my hair, sending a surprising wave of –hoooooooooly shit- through my body, blood pulsing harder south. I glanced up at his face that clearly read "Suck now, or I will not hesitate to shoot you with my actual gun."

I let my tongue slide up his shaft slowly, feeling the warmth and pulse against me. His chest rose and fell rapidly; I could feel the twitch of his thighs against my shoulders… But God, those purely erotic sensations held nothing to the taste of him. Greedy and self-gratifying in every way, I indulged in deep throating his long, thick cock. Never satisfied. Never swayed. I gagged, earning me another sharp tug and deep moan, a firm hand pressing to the back of my head.

I could feel his hips twitching under my fingertips, self-control to not buck into my mouth hanging on by a thread. I would not rest until it was completely diminished, until all remnants of any control he had left were mine and he was reduced to the horny mess he had made me for months.

I slowly slid my mouth up and down his shaft, absorbing every buck of his hips and moan of ecstasy. My tongue pressed firmly against his tip, savoring the taste of his pre-come before bobbing once more. His hands curled, flexing and pulling at my entangled hair. Soft gasps and heady moans emitted from his kiss swollen lips. Expletives began pouring from those lips when I finally let his cock fall from my mouth with a smirk of defiance.

Predatory blue eyes cornered me, his blond hair swinging around his face as he attacked my lips, shoving his fingers into my mouth and watched me suck them as the tables turned and I was beneath him. Black fingernails twisted my nipples as I moaned against the other fingers assaulting my mouth.

Mello's POV

Something snapped and the desire to bury my dick in Matt until he couldn't breathe from begging for more too over all bed courtesy I may have possessed. Now. His mile long, pale legs spread for me, his body completely at my mercy. From the red hair beginning to stick to his face with sweat to his toes curling in the sheets every time I lavished attention on his pert nipples. Greedily I watched him writhe, feeling every inch of his desire pulse against my thigh. As I removed my fingers from his mouth, I kissed him deeply, taking solace in the fact that every inch of him is utterly mine, especially after tonight.

Matt's POV

I felt the coolness of his rosary press against my chest as the full length of Mello's body pressed against me. His mouth devoured mine, biting my lower lip as a slick finger teased my puckered hole.

"Do you need an invitation?" I breathed in one of the rare moments his mouth was apart from mine. A smirk glimmered across his features before he thrust the entire digit into me. Let me just say that if I had been a virgin, I would have killed the twatbasket, but as it was, it only hurt like half a motherfucker. Slowly he moved his finer in and out of me, soothing my contracted muscles.

My breathing steadily became irregular; his chest mirrored my own as the heat consumed every inch of our bodies. I firmly gripped his dick along with my own, sliding my hand along the shafts in a firm grip. The friction of his pulsating length against mine almost hurt, but I was past the point of caring as the sensation of pleasure began to fester as more fingers stretched and thrust into me. Gradually I began to grind against his long fingers with nothing in mind but my own pleasure, wanting to reach oblivion.

"Ready?" He breathed into my ear, batting my hand away and withdrawing his fingers from me. I could feel crystalline eyes on me, devouring every inch of me with lustful blue. I vaguely remember wanting to make some sort of witty reply…

His hands pushed my thighs further apart and settled between them. I felt the pulsating head of his dick press into me, my heart pulsing a drum cadence in my ears and my legs shaking slightly as I wrapped them around his thin waist, pulling him into me, closer, needing every inch of him to touch me. Mello's eyes widened as I drew him in. He gripped my hips firmly and pushed completely and utterly into me. I gasped trying to relax as my ass demanded relief. Smoothly, one of his hands left my hips and grasped my weeping cock, his thumb massaging the head before working my pre-come along my shaft.

I nodded for him to move and slowly, but surely he did. Painful friction became unimaginably glorious thrusts deep into me. I arched my back, a deeply pleasured moan dripped form Mello's lips. My breathing came and went in short spurts, in rhythm with his commanding thrusts. Mello started rolling his hips, searching relentlessly for my sweet spot, which I was almost positive, would be the death of me.

Mello's POV

Matt cried out loudly, screaming my name. I plunged further into him, aiming for that exact spot over and over again… I wasn't disappointed by the stream of cursing falling from his lips. The dull tap, tap, tap of my rosary against my torso was lost to me as I was enveloped entire inside Matt's tight ass. I firmly grasped his hips again, my nails digging into the near translucent skin as I thrust forcefully into him, the magnificent friction and impact nearly blinding from all other senses. His ecstasy infused voice rang in my ears as he called my name, begging for more.

I gave him everything.

Matt's POV

The built up pleasure overflowed, spilling out in a pent-up cry. My come splattering over my own hand and both our stomachs in ropes of contentment. Mello rode me continually, finishing inside me as we rose out our orgasms together. Sweat covered, we both collapsed in a mess, tension removed completely from our bodies.

His breath returned to normal before mine did and I groggily wondered what I was supposed to do now or if I would have the pleasure of having this man in my life… A slender, sunkissed arm gripped my shoulders, bringing me close to his worn face, and he kissed me entirely too deep. Mello's eyes looked into mine as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it and simply kissed me softer, but longer as if he was trying to memorize every curve of my lips. A gentle touch skimmed the side of my face and I heard a definite sigh of content. I guess that answered that. We lay in silence for a moment and I nearly found sleep…

"Mother of dicks! Why the fuck don't you have AC," demanded his exhausted voice.

This was going to be interesting; I smiled as I fell asleep in his irritable embrace.


End file.
